1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of stabilized aqueous aluminum zirconium solutions useful in antiperspirant formulations, methods of making same and compositions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum zirconium chlorohydrate-glycine aqueous solutions are used in various antiperspirant formulations as the active ingredient. It is known that lower molecular weight zirconium polymers are more efficacious than larger molecular weight zirconium polymers. In these solutions and in the formulas (i.e., clear gels) these materials rapidly polymerize, reducing their effectiveness.
The following references are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,497 (Katsoulis), U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,123 (Katsoulis), U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,187 (Carmody), U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,196 (Callaghan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,340 (Sun et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,196 (Callaghan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,069 (Chopra et al), U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,901 (Yin et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,755 (Kajino et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,374 (Parekh et al.), U.S. Publication No. 2003/0021757 (Carillo et al.), U.S. Publication No. 2003/0211060 (Yin et al.), U.S. Publication No. 2004/00011795 (Li et al.), U.S. Publication No. 2004/022750 (Lee et al.), U.S. Publication No. 2004/0136934 (Carrillo et al.), U.S. Publication No. 2005/0019287 (Li et al.).